


Two Mercs and a Toddler

by Music_Girl_16



Series: Mercenary Parents [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Girl_16/pseuds/Music_Girl_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They enjoyed her as a baby, but how will our two mercenaries handle raising a toddler?  Will it be difficult?  Will it be easy?  Does Alex like the Reds and Blues?  Will our two mercenaries ever admit their feelings for each other?  Is prison sounding like a good option?  Who knows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chaos Never Stops

**Author's Note:**

> I should finish part one of my other fanfic. But I got too eager and wanted to post this as soon as I could!

The two would never, ever in a thousand years, admit that they only shared the same room because they liked each other.  That would just be ridiculous!  The only reason they shared a room was because they were used to sharing.  Or so they claimed it so.

It was an early Saturday morning.  The sun was trying to peak its way through the closed curtains.  Locus and Felix were, of course, sleeping.  At some point during the night, Felix had managed to curl up and burrow his way into Locus side, simply because he was cold.  Locus, on instinct, put his arm around Felix to keep him close by.

It was quiet, it was peaceful, and it was perfect.  Not knowing if they would ever get any more chances like this, they reveled in the comfort and softness of the moment.  Unfortunately, all moments like these must come to an end.  The more unfortunate matter is that this moment ended very, very abruptly.

"DADDY!!  DADDY!!  WAKE UP!!" a young voice screamed

Locus snapped his eyes open at the sudden outburst.  Felix had gone from sleeping to wide awake and alert, causing him to fall out of bed.  Felix ran and pulled the curtains open.  "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH- Good morning, sweet pea.” Felix said, changing his tone

Standing in the doorway was a little girl with tan skin, dark hair in tiny ringlets, bright jade green eyes sparkling in excitement, and wearing green pajamas with orange polka dots.  "Morning papa!" she beamed, "Morning daddy!"

Locus raised his eyebrows.  "Alexandra, why did you wake us up?  It's eight in the morning." he asked, annoyed

Alex raised her eyebrows the exact same way.  "Morning.  Eat pancakes and watch cartoons today!" she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh, right.  It's Saturday..okay, let's go make pancakes." Locus sighed, getting out of bed

"Yay!!" Alex cheered, as Locus picked her up.

“...I want pancakes too.” Felix said, following in pursuit

“What are we going to watch today?” Locus asked Alex

Alex thought about it for a good minute “...Ninjago!  Matters of Pinjitoo!!” she declared

“It’s Masters of Spinjitsu... Not that I follow the series, or anything!”  Felix corrected, “I only watch it because you make me watch five teen boys fight evil with the elements and their awesome ninja skills.”

“I wike Kai.  He has cool hair.  Just wike papa.” Alex said, as Locus put on her on the counter.

“I...I have cool hair?” Felix asked

“Yeah!!  ‘Spesh-wee funny shapes on your head!!” Alex beamed

“Oh, yeah.  I guess they are cool.” Felix grinned, feeling oddly pleased with himself

Locus couldn’t help but let out a tiny chuckle as he gathered the necessary ingredients for pancakes.  “Don’t worry, daddy!  I wike your hair too!” Alex said, turning her attention to Locus, “You wet me put pwetty bows in it!”

“Yes, I do.” He agreed, getting a bowl to mix the ingredients in, “Does it make daddy look pretty?”

“Yeah, daddy looks weally pwetty with bows.  Es-pesh-wee gween bows!” she babbled, “Agent ‘Wina doesn’t wike bows, Sarge too!”

Locus couldn't but sigh, remembering those two refused to be involved in Alex's many "pretty makeovers".  It wasn’t even that big of a deal.  Even Wash let Alex dress him up in her princess costume tiaras and call him Pretty Princess Wash when she would politely ask.  He was glad Caboose usually went along with what Alex said; Grif hardly cared about his appearance, only caring about keeping Alex happy; Donut being the... eccentric person he was; and Felix, only if Alex would tell him he looked absolutely gorgeous.  He wondered if maybe his daughter should find some playmates her age.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Alex singing the Ninjago Theme Song with Felix out loud.  Soon, there was movement coming from upstairs.  "IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING!!  I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Tucker yelled

"SHUT UP, TUCKER!  SOME OF US STILL WANT TO SLEEP!" Grif barked

"I WOULD IF SOMEONE WOULD TRY AND PIPE THEIR KID DOWN!" Tucker yelled back

Alex heard the yelling and ran to the bottom of the stairs. "MORNING UNCA TUCKER!" Alex yelled, "I WATCHING NINJAGO!"

"...GOOD MORNING ALEX!  COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN FOR A LITTLE BIT, PLEASE?  SOME OF US ARE STILL SLEEPING, SWEETIE!" Wash called

"OK UNCA WASH!" she said, running off to find Locus

“Daddy, are pancakes done?” Alex asked, running into the kitchen

“Alex, please don’t run in the house, you could-” Locus began

Alex then slipped and completely wiped out onto the floor.  Turning off the stove top, Locus rushed to his daughter.  Alex began to cry her eyes out and hold her chin.  “Are you okay, baby?” he asked, picking her up

“I got boo-boo on my chin!  And it hurts!” She sobbed, showing her chin to Locus

Boo-boo was right.  She accidentally scraped her chin onto the floor.  While it wasn’t bleeding, it would need to be cleaned up and covered by a band aid.  Locus sighed and carried her off to the bathroom.  “That’s why we don’t run in the house, Alex.  So we don’t slip and hurts ourselves.” Locus chided, as he grabbed a first aid kit.

Knowing the peroxide would sting, Locus cleaned her scrape with the hurt free cleaner.  He then stuck on a Red Ninjago band aid and kissed her forehead.  “All better.” He smiled

“...Thank you, daddy.” She said, wiping her tears away, “Sowwy, foh wunning when I not s’posed to.”

 “That’s alright, Alex.  It was an accident.” he said, picking her up

Locus went back to the kitchen and picked up the tray of pancakes in one hand, while carrying Alex in the other.  He carried them both to the living room.  “Did my special little girl hurt herself?” Felix asked, taking Alex away from Locus

“Yeah...But I’m all better.  Daddy gave me wed Ninjago band aid.” Alex said, showing off her chin to Felix

“My advice kid, we gotta get you into martial arts.  You’ll learn honour and be like your ninja heroes.” Felix said, gesturing to the five ninjas on screen

“Maw-sha arts.” Alex said, pronouncing the new word slowly

“Martial arts, Alex.  And yes, you can take martial arts.” Locus said putting the tray on the coffee table

“I wanna be wike ninjas!” she grinned, “They are cool.  Just wike papa and daddy!”

Alex grabbed her special fork, a hybrid of a spoon, butter knife, and fork into one, and stabbed a piece of pancake cut up by Locus. 

“Get them, Zane!  Get the bad snakes!” she cheered, stuffing the pancake into her mouth

They soon heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.  “Does it really kill you people to keep quiet on Saturday?” Tucker grumbled, walking into the living room

Felix whispered something into Alex’s ear.  “Yes, it does!” she said out loud

Tucker blinked at the little two year old for a brief minute.  “Never mind, I’ll just sleep in the basement.”


	2. The Family Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first family picture, will she sit still? What will she think of the camera?

While she was only two, Alex was sort of classified as more of a tomboy.  She loved watching shows meant for boys, she loved running around and getting dirty, she liked causing mischief and being a bit naughty (except timeouts), and she liked toy cars and action figures.  But Alex did have her girly girl side, she loved pretending to be a princess, she liked giving her daddies and uncles makeovers, she liked wearing her sparkly costumes, and she loved the popular show RWBY.

Alex’s favorite character was Ruby Rose.  She told Locus that Ruby was the really pretty one of the group, and she also wore a black tutu (forgive her, she thinks it’s a tutu, Felix has tried to correct her that it’s a combat skirt) and red cape.  “Wuby is wittle, wike me.  Bwake is too quiet, Wice is too mean, and Yang is boring!” Alex explained, while Locus was selecting a pair of shoes.

“Which one would daddy be?” Locus asked, picking a pair of Mary Jane shoes

Alex thought for a moment before giving an answer.  “You would be Bwake.  She’s vewy quiet, wike you, daddy.” She smiled

“And papa would be...” Locus continued

Alex let out a loud giggle.  “He can be Wice.” She beamed, “Sometimes papa can be mean to the uncles.”

“I resent you calling me mean.  And for calling me Weiss.” Felix mock gasped, “I’m not mean!  I’m more like...Cinder.”

“Papa is a bad guy!” Alex said, running to her small vanity.  She picked up a princess wand and put on her red rain jacket.  “I will stop you!” she said, sounding fearless

“You can try.  But you’ll never defeat me, Ruby Rose!” Felix said, pretending to sound evil

Alex ran over to Felix and jumped into his arms.  Felix picked her up and swung her around in the air before lying down on her little bed.   “Oh no, Ruby Rose has won again!” he faked gasped

 “Yay!  I win, daddy!!” she beamed

“Okay, little monkey.  Come here and let me put your shoes on.” Locus said, gesturing her to come to him

“Yes, daddy.” Alex said, clambering off Felix

She ran to sit in her little chair while Locus clicked her straps into place.  “Daddy, why am I wearing pwetty cwothes?” Alex asked as Locus smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress

“Because you, me, and papa are taking a family portrait.” He explained, “Papa and I will be wearing nice clothes too.  But afterwards, we’re going out for lunch and shopping.”

"What's a poah-tway?" Alex asked, making a funny face, "It's not like timeout, is it?"

Locus smiled and shook his head.  "A portrait is like a picture.  A man or woman come out with a camera and take a picture of us."

“Okay...will it hurt?” Alex asked, suddenly feeling uneasy

“No, no.  They hold the camera and stand away from us.  The only thing that happens is a quick bright flash of light, and that’s it.” He reassured, “And then we get our picture.”

“Okay...but you bet-ah be teh-wing the twuth.” Alex said, crossing her arms

“Would we ever lie to you?” Felix asked

Alex looked over at Felix gave him a sour look.  “You said my boo-stah shot would own-wee pinch...and you wied!” she said, bitterly

Felix looked at his daughter  with wide eyes.  “I didn’t lie!  It only hurt for two minutes!” he reasoned

“You wied, because it hurt awot.  And you said it was own-wee one shot.” Alex pointed out, grumpily, “They gave me four!”

“This time, I’m not lying!” Locus said, quieting the fight, “They won’t hurt you.  They make you sit in a certain way and take your picture, that’s it.”

Twenty minutes later, Locus was unbuckling Alex from her car seat and soothing her worries.  “Remember Alex, be nice and don’t talk back to the camera-person.  And no biting anybody!  Even if Dr. Grey forgave you for biting her while you were getting your booster shots, that was still not nice.” He instructed

“No biting, be nice.” She repeated, nodding her head

“And Felix, no attitude from you!  You’re just as bad as Alex.” Locus said

“Ugh, fine.” Felix sighed, fixing his tie

Locus held onto Alex’s hand as they walked into the photography studio.  “Mr. Lee, Mr. Almeida.” The camera man said, “Please, stand here while I position you guys.  How about Mr. Almeida has Alex on his lap?”

He then had Locus sit and balance Alex on his lap, making sure everything looked perfect.  “Great.  Now Mr. Lee, let’s have you kneel on one foot and be as close as you can to Alex on the other side.”

Felix got down on one knee and settled on the other side of Alex.  The camera man made some final adjustments before he pulled out his camera.  He then pulled out a tripod and adjusted the height appropriately.  He then set the camera on the tripod and brought it close to the mercs and Alex.  Alex’s eyes widened in fear before she proceeded to burst into tears.

Locus and Felix were trying to calm down Alex, who was sobbing her eyes out.  Despite the reassurances that it wasn’t going to hurt her, the camera looked scary.  “Sweetie, this camera isn’t going to come anywhere near you.  It’s going to sit on this stand and flash for a quick second.” The camera man said, gently

“It’s scary!” she bawled, holding onto Locus

Felix thought for a minute, and came up with an idea.  “Hey Alex...” he began, “Would Ruby Rose cry over a little box on a stand?  Because you said Ruby isn’t scared of anything.”

Alex sniffled and shook her head.  “You’re brave like Ruby, right?” he continued

Alex slowly nodded her head.  “Well then Ruby Rose, looks like an another enemy you have to defeat.” Felix said, “Only this time, you have to make sure it doesn’t come after daddy and I by sitting still and giving it your prettiest smile.”

Alex began to smile.  “I can’t weht it get you.” She said, bravely “So I’m gonna smile and not move!”

She wiped her eyes and gave her biggest smile she could muster.  The camera man was successful in getting their picture taken without any further complaints.  "You did so good, Alex." Locus said as they walked down the street.

"I'm Wuby, and Wuby is very bwave." she babbled, "That bwack thingy won't be coming after you!"

They went to a nice little restaurant.  “Hello, for three?” the waitress asked

“Yes.  Could we also have a booster seat for our little girl?  She’s only two.” Locus requested politely

“Alright.  Would you also like some crayons and some paper?” The waitress asked, looking at Alex

“Yes, pwease.” Alex said, shyly

“Okay then, come this way.” The lady said, guiding them to a quiet spot.

Alex immediately began to colour with the crayons and paper she was given.  She had drawn a poorly-drawn stick figure in red and black, holding a red and black stick with a red box on top.  “I drawed Wuby Wose.  Isn’t she pwetty?” she beamed, holding up her picture

“That’s very pretty, Alex.” Locus said, giving her a warm smile

"That poa-tway thing wasn't bad.  Maybe I can defeat it next time!!" Alex said, grinning


	3. Just A Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's was Grif's fault!! Blame him, not me!!

"Alex!  Bath time!!" Locus called, "Let's just get this over with!"

Alex looked up from playing with her Iron man and Thor action figures.  Her face went from happy to horrified.  Felix looked up from his book and sighed.  He wasn’t sure why Alex was so resistant when it came to bath time, she never complained about it until now.

Alex immediately tried to make a quick escape, but Grif blocked the doorway.  She quickly crawled under the coffee table and began to whimper.  Felix sighed and walked over to the coffee table.  He picked up Alex and held on to her tightly.  “No, papa!  I don’t wanna bath!!” she whined

“Sorry, sweetie.  But you need to stay clean!” Felix said as Locus walked into the living room

“Daddy, I don’t wanna bath!!  Don’t make me bath.” Alex continued to whine as Locus took her from Felix’s arms

“Why not?  You always like bath time.” Locus asked, putting her on his hip

“There are scary water monsters wif teeth that wiv in the tub and gobble up bad wittle kids.” Alex whimpered, “I don’t wanna be eated!”

Locus looked at his daughter confusedly, then looked over at the Reds and Blue with an angry glare.  “Somebody in this room has some explaining to do.” He said angrily

Everyone looked at one another, too afraid to admit anything.  Grif slowly raised his hand.  “Alex may have wandered into my room while I was watching _Jaws_...” he said, looking a bit sheepish, “And I may have said that sharks live in the bathtub and eat naughty little kids.”

Felix gave a sour look to Grif and got up to punch Grif as hard as he could muster.  “You fu-freaking idiot!  You don’t tell Alex that sharks live in the bathtub and eat bad little kids!” Felix growled

“What’s wrong with you?!” Simmons scolded

“What was I supposed to say, that they’ll eat you anyway?!” Grif asked, exasperated

Alex looked at Locus and then at Grif before she began to bawl her eyes out.  “I don’t wanna bath!!  Don’t make me, daddy!!” she cried, “They’re gonna eat me!!”

Locus sighed and rubbed his forehead, as this was not turning out so well.  He thought the crying stage was over when she turned one.  “Alex, calm down.” He shushed, rocking her slowly, “It’s going to be okay.”

“You gonna make me bath!!  The water monsters will gobble me up!!” she hiccupped

“Sweetie, sharks don’t live in the bathtub.” Locus said softly, drying her tears with a hankie

“...You pwomise?” she asked, still hiccupping

“I promise you, there are no sharks in the bathtub.” He said, “But if there are, I’ll be there to fight them off.”

“Okay...but hold my hand, pwease.” She said quietly

“Alright.”

After her bath, Alex was dressed into her pajamas and tucked into bed.  “What story should we read?” Felix asked, making sure Alex was comfortable

Alex picked up a brown book, her favorite, _Beauty and the Beast_.  “This one.” She said

Felix took the book and opened it to the prologue.  “ _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind...”_

Alex was fast asleep once Felix was finished the story.  He made sure she was warm and kissed her goodnight.  He went to close the curtains, and found it to be raining outside.  “Hmm, let’s hope it doesn’t storm.” He said to himself, pulling the curtains shut.

He turned off the light and let the glow of his daughter’s Frozen night-light fill the room.  He gently shut the door and went off to bed.  What Felix didn’t know was that the rain outside was slowly growing worse.

After a few hours, when everyone was in their rooms fast asleep, Alex woke up.  She thought she heard the sound of water running from the bathroom.  She slowly got out of bed to see who was up or left the water running.  She opened up her door and peered down the hall.

She saw nothing at first, except a puddle of water.  Alex thought of going to get something to clean it up when she noticed the puddle getting bigger until it was getting closer and closer to her.  She slammed the door shut and to her bed.

There was water everywhere, and it was flooding into Alex’s room.  She nervously hid under the blankets as her little bed turned into a raft.  She felt the raft sway back and forth.  It carried her down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door.  “Daddy!!  Papa!!” she yelled, “Help!!”

Alex tried to get off her bed, but fell into the water.  It only came up to her stomach, but the water currents were really strong.  She struggled to get back to the house and get to her daddies. 

Just then, she felt something move close to her.  Alex lost her balance and felt herself being carried from the house even further.  The unknown entity suddenly lunged out of the water towards her, with big razor sharp teeth.  “DADDY!!!”

There was a big crash of thunder.  Alex’s eyes flew open and she sat straight up.  She began to scream as loud as she could with tears rolling down her cheeks.  “DADDY!!  DADDY!!” she screamed, “ PAPA!!  HELP!!”

There was another loud crash of thunder.  Alex began to cry and call for anyone to come save her.  Her Frozen night-light suddenly went out, leaving the poor toddler in complete darkness.  She began to hyperventilate as she ducked under the covers.  “DADDY, PAPA!  HELP ME, PWEASE!!” she cried, “I’M SCARED!!”

The door suddenly flew open.  Alex felt the covers being pulled off her.  “Baby?” Locus asked, as Felix rushed to her little bed

“Daddy!  Papa!” Alex sobbed, flinging into Felix’s arms, “I’m scared!  The water monsters twied to eated me!”

“It’s okay.” Felix said, hugging as tightly as he could, “It’s over, it was just a bad dream.  Calm down.”

“Alex, you’re safe.  I promise.” Locus murmured, wiping her tears away

Felix felt Alex’s shaking going away, leaving her breathing deeply.  She still clung onto him, too afraid he would let go.  “Okay you, time to go back to bed.” Felix said, pulling away from Alex

“No!!  The water monsters will eat me!!” she whimpered

“Alex, you’re a big girl n-” Locus began

“Do you want to stay with us?” Felix asked

“Pwease?” Alex begged

Locus let out a deep sigh, knowing what the outcome would be if he said no.  “Okay, you can sleep in our room tonight.” He agreed

“Tank-you, daddy.” She murmured

Felix picked up their two-year old and carried her back to their room.  They were lucky the bed was king sized, two mercenaries and a toddler would have been more cramped on any other sized bed.  Felix placed Alex in between them and wrapped his arm around her.

“Go to sleep, baby.” He murmured

“What if the water monster twies to eated me again?” Alex sniffled, grabbing Locus’ arm

“They won’t come after you...you know why?” Felix reassured

Alex shook her head in confusion.  “...Because nobody’s scarier than me or daddy.” Felix smirked, “Ask your uncles, it’s true.”

“It’s true... but if they try to get you, I’ll let papa fight them first.” Locus yawned, “He’s a feisty one.”

Alex let out a small smile as she felt sleep wash over her.  The storm passed over quite quickly, and the rest of the night was peaceful.  When morning rose, Tucker peeked into the room with Grif and both began giggling.  “This is fucking hilarious.” Tucker squeaked

Felix was curled into Locus, like he usually was.  Alex was laying in between the two, laying like a starfish.  Locus wrapped his arm around Alex and Felix, keeping them close by.  It was rather a peaceful and tender moment...until Alex’s eyes blinked open.

“Aw, shit!” Grif said out loud

Let’s just say, there’s lots of yelling and screaming  afterwards, and it wasn’t from Alex either.


	4. The Truth About Easter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants to know about Easter, who is going to explain it to her?

Locus and Felix never talked about the subject of religion.  They figured it would never be an important issue to discuss with their child.  After all, Alex was only two.  So when Easter rolled around, they figured they wouldn’t mention religion and just have her be excited for the Easter Bunny.  So they were surprised when it was Alex who mentioned it first.

“Daddy, Papa.  I has qwes-tun.” Alex said, when she was playing with her toys.

Locus looked up from his novel and Felix looked up from his knife collection.  “What is it, Sweet Pea?” he asked

“Who is Jee-zuss?” Alex asked, “And why is he part of East-ah?”

Locus looked at his daughter confusedly before looking at Felix for help.  “Don’t look at me, I’m Buddhist.” Felix sighed, “I also have no idea why you people celebrate Easter anyway.”

“Well, I’m Agnostic.  I’m not sure if I believe in God or not.” Locus grumbled, “Besides, I don’t know if we can answer that.”

Felix turned to Alex.  “Sweetie, I don’t celebrate Easter.  Daddy isn’t committed to God either.  I’m afraid we can’t answer your question.” He explained as best as he could

“...Okay.”  she said quietly

Wash walked into the room, looking for a screwdriver.  Alex got an idea and got up from the floor.  She walked over to Wash and pulled on his arm.  “Unca Wash, do you know who Jee-zuss is?” she asked, “And why is he part of East-ah?”

Wash looked at the little toddler and got down on her level.  “I’m sorry, Alex.  I’m Jewish, Jewish people don’t celebrate Easter.  Why aren’t you asking your dads?”

“Daddy is confused and Papa is boo-dist.” She answered

“...Well, why don’t you ask Caboose?” he suggested, “Perhaps he knows the answer.”

“Okay.” She said, walking out to find Caboose

“...Of all people to suggest, and you picked Caboose.” Felix sighed in irritation

“He can either explain it to her, or he can at least keep her entertained for awhile.” Wash said

“That has got to be the most stupidest answer I have ever heard.  And it came from you, an ex-freelancer.” Locus grumbled

Meanwhile, Alex toddled off to find the said Blue member.  She found him sitting outside, eating cookies and having juice with Donut.  “Hello, Alex.” They greeted

“Hi.” She said, climbing onto a chair

“Would you like a cookie and some juice?” Donut asked

“Not now, Unca Nut.  I has a qwess-tun.” She said

“What is it Alex?” Caboose said

“Do you know who Jee-zuss is?” she asked, “I asked Daddy, Papa, and Unca Wash.  And they don’t know who he is.”

Donut smiled and picked up the toddler.  “Jesus is a man, Alex.” He explained, setting her down in his lap.  “He lived in a place far away called Nazareth.”

“He was God’s only son, who was born from a beautiful lady named Mary.” Caboose added, “Jesus was able to heal those who were sick and injured.  He was a very special kind of man.”

“...Why is Jee-zuss part of Easter?” she asked

Donut thought for a second, before answering.  “There were some people who were mean to Jesus.  So they put him on a cross and he died.  But on Easter Sunday, he came back to life and went back to heaven.  He forgave those who were mean to him.” He explained

“So, he’s not the Easter Bunny?” Alex guessed

“Right...Jesus, uh, sent the Easter Bunny.  He liked bunnies a lot, and wanted the bunnies to leave treats to all the little children everywhere.  That’s why bunnies are important on Easter, they’re God’s little helpers.” Caboose said

“Just like how Santa has little helpers?!” she exclaimed, “That’s so cool!!”

“Exactly.” Donut beamed

“Tank you Unca Nut, Unca ‘Boose!” she said, “Can I has cookie and jooz now?”

“Of course.” Donut said, handing Alex a cookie

Alex toddled away with her cookie and sippy cup full of fruit juice.  She went back and found her daddies where she put them.  “Alex, did Caboose explain who Jesus is?” Wash asked nervously

“Jee-zuss was a nice man who made peoples boo-boos go away.” She explained, “Some people weren’t nice to him, and put him on a cwoss and he died.  He came back to wife and went to heh-vwen.  He foh-gave the guys who were mean to him.”

Locus looked at Felix, Felix looked at Wash, and Wash looked at Alex.  “How is that-” Felix began

 

“No.  Hang on.” Wash said, “It’s Caboose, he has to have messed up somewhere in that-”

“And Jee-zuss woved bunnies so much, he sends them down from heh-vwen every East-ah.  And the bunnies hide candy and eggs for all the kids everywhere!” Alex finished, quite pleased with herself

“There we go.” Wash sighed

“I wanna bunny from heh-vwen.  It would give me candy and eggs every day.”  She babbled, climbing into Locus’ lap

Locus sighed, more amused than annoyed.  “Sorry, Sweet Pea.  You can’t keep the bunnies.” He said

“Why not?” Alex asked

“Because... the bunnies live in heaven.  That’s their home, just like how this house is your home.  You don’t want it to be sad and missing its home, do you?” Locus explained

“...I guess not.” Alex agreed

“Oh, for fu-goodness sake!” Felix grumbled

When Easter Sunday rolled around, the original plan was to sleep in and let Donut do the cooking for Easter dinner.  But now that Alex knew about Easter (sort of), they decided to do things differently.  They would celebrate Easter altogether by going on a special Egg Hunt.  For each egg they collected, they would have to recite a verse from Buddha, the Bible, Torah, or whatever they chose.

Alex enjoyed hearing some of the verses, especially the ones Locus and Felix picked.  When the egg hunt was over, Alex’s basket was full of eggs and her hands were filled with pieces of paper that had a special verse on them.  “I think our egg champ deserves a special treat.” Felix declared, “Jesus and his bunnies left you a special gift.”

He pulled out a green basket that was filled with chocolate eggs, stickers, candies and a big chocolate bunny.  “Wow!  Jee-zuss and his bunnies weft that for me??” she squealed

“All yours, Sweet Pea.” Felix said

“Tank you, Papa!  Tank you, Daddy!” she said, looking into her new basket

“Don’t thank us, Alex.” Locus said, pointing to the sky “Thank Him.  Happy Easter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Caboose has to explain and somehow mess it up. Happy Easter, God bless you all!!


	5. Another Baby?  Oh No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants what other kids have, what will Locus and Felix do?

 It was moments like these that made Locus want Alex to stop growing so fast.  Alex was going to the park with him, and she wanted to play with someone her own age.  “Daddy, let’s go!!” she whined, pulling on Locus’ hand, “I wanna swing on the swings!”

“Alex, we’ll get there, be patient.” Locus reassured, “The swings aren’t going anywhere.”

“But we has to get best one, it swings weally high!” Alex reasoned

Locus smiled and shook his head, not telling his three year old daughter know that all the swings had the same function.  “I promise we will get the best one.  Besides, only daddy knows which swing is the best one.” He chuckled

“Then we has to get there fast!!” Alex complained 

When they got to the park, all the swings were taken.  “Aww, there’s none foh me!” Alex sighed, suddenly feeling sad

“That’s alright, we’ll get one as soon as someone gets off.” Locus reassured, “Wanna show me how brave you are by going down the slide?”

Alex let out a big smile and ran to climb the ladder for the big slide.  Unfortunately, a boy, older than Alex, beat her to it and prevented her from climbing up.  "I was here first! Go play on something else!" he demanded

"But I wanna play too!" she whined, "Daddy told me we has to take-"

"GO AWAY!" the boy hollered, pushing Alex down

Alex tried her hardest not to cry, especially in front of her daddy.  Why was this boy being so mean to her?  Locus saw the sadness on his daughter's face, and knew it was time to step in.  Locus firmly walked over and grabbed the boy by his wrist.  "Do not let me catch you doing that to my three year old daughter again." he warned

The boy nodded his head in fear.  Locus let go of the boy, who ran off crying to his mother, and helped Alex up.  The boy's mother gave Locus a dirty look and stormed away with her son.  Locus could've really cared less, he had his own daughter to think about.  He checked Alex over and brushed the dirt off her overalls.  Alex began to cry, despite not being hurt.  "I wanna go home!!" Alex bawled, "Eh-vee-wun is being mean!!"

"I know, Sweet Pea.  I know you were being as nice as you could've been, but sometimes others will be mean for no reason.  It's not your fault, I promise." Locus murmured, kissing her forehead

Meanwhile, a little boy with orange hair and green eyes had noticed Alex so upset and got up from his spot in the sandbox.  The little boy picked up a daisy and walked over to Alex and Locus.  "Egg-scuse me." the boy said, "Don't be sad."

The boy handed Alex the daisy and smiled at her.  Alex wiped her tears and gave the little boy a watery smile.  “Thank you.  I’m Alex.” She said, wobbly

“I’m Jackson.  Sowwy about that mean big boy.  He acts wike my big brudder, and my brudder is sometimes mean to me.” Jack giggled, “Wanna play wif me?”

Alex looked up at her daddy.  Locus nodded his head and nudged his daughter to go play.  Jackson's mother kept an eye on the duo, but soon relaxed and let him have fun.  He wanted to play with Alex, so he was going to play with Alex.  Alex liked playing with Jackson, he liked the same games she played.  They played until Jackson had to go home and Alex had to go back for snack time.  Jackson promised he would be at the playground tomorrow, so they could play RWBY again.  "I wike Jackson, he wikes pwaying games I wike to pway.  Me and Jackson were pirates, and monsters, and he and I were Wuby and Torchwick!" Alex rambled on, as Alex and Locus walked back to their home

"I'm glad you like Jackson and want to play with him tomorrow." Locus smiled 

 When they got home Alex found Felix and told him all about the mean boy and how she found a new playmate.  "He's a boy and his name is Jackson.  He wikes RWBY and pirates and monsters!"

"Wow, he sounds like lots of fun!" Felix grinned

"Yeah, we're gonna play again tomorrow and we're gonna play RWBY again!" Alex beamed

Alex babbled on and on about how she and Jackson were going to have lots of fun tomorrow.  The adults just smiled and let her go on, this was her first playmate, and they hoped Jackson's mom would be open to Alex and her fathers.  “I wish I had a brudder or sissy.  Having a smaller sissy would be fun!” Alex sighed, "Then I could show her wots of fun things like RWBY and how to be a cool ninja."

Locus looked at his three year old with interest.  Alex had never asked for a sibling before, thinking she probably didn’t want one.  Now he saw that maybe a sibling for his daughter was a good idea.  Alex wouldn’t be so lonely and probably learn to share...

“So, you wish to adopt a child?  That’s so sweet!” the woman grinned at the adoption agency, “We have adoption papers for you to fill out.  Have decided on a boy or a girl?”

Locus couldn’t believe what he was doing.  He had gone completely behind everyone’s back and filled out adoption papers for another child.  This was a closed adoption, meaning the mother wasn’t allowed to know about her baby’s whereabouts.  The baby he had chosen to adopt had been born a month ago and immediately put into the foster system, as the mother had addiction problems.

Three days and two hours later, Locus was coming home with a little bundle.  Locus brought the baby carrier into the house and into the dining hall.  He placed the carrier on top of the table and went to make some warm milk.  He came back with one of Alex’s old baby bottles and began to bottle feed the infant.  Once the baby was finished, Locus set the bottle aside and rocked the carrier as gently as he could.

Locus smiled as he gazed down at the baby.  This baby looked more like Felix with surprisingly orange eyes, pale skin, and soft black hair.  The baby looked up at Locus, and began to smile.  Felix came into the kitchen, and stopped in his tracks.  “What’s that?” he asked, lowly

“I decided that Alex needed a sibling, so I adopted another baby.” Locus replied, “It’s another girl, so Alex has a baby sister-”

“No, no, no!!” Felix snapped, “We already have Alex, put that thing back where it came from-”

The little baby began to bawl her eyes out.  Felix’s paternal instincts suddenly kicked in and he rushed over to sooth the crying baby.  “Hey, it’s okay, little girl.” He cooed, “You’re okay.”

The baby was soon no longer crying and was smiling brightly at Felix.  Felix suddenly couldn’t help but instantly fall in love with the baby.  “Ooh, she’s so adorable.  She has orange eyes, orange!  Oh, I can’t wait to dress her up in orange clothes and-”

Felix stopped himself when he realized he wanted to dress the baby in orange.  “...God damn it!  You win, let’s keep her.” Felix grumbled, “But I get to name her.”

“Alright, but pick something appropriate.” Locus reminded

“Well, for your information.  I have already picked a beautiful name.  I wish to name her Jina, which means elegant in Korean.” Felix retorted, putting his hands on his hips, “And her middle name will be Louise, so her full name will sound like Scout’s from _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , just with a different last name.  Jina Louise Lee-Almeida.”

Locus sat down and rocked the sleeping infant. “Jina.  It’s...beautiful.  But why Jina?” Locus wondered

“...it’s similar to my real name, Jin.” Felix explained, avoiding Locus’ stare, “Before I became Felix, I was named Jin.  I grew up with that simple name until I became a mercenary.  Jin doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue, so I legally changed my name to Felix.”

Locus and Felix introduced Jina to Alex, and Alex loved her instantly.  "I wanna show her to Jackson!!  He gonna be so jealous!" she squealed, "I get a sissy!!" 

Locus smiled at his children fondly, he knew it was going to get tough now that there were two children to look after.  There would be more milk spills and cut up sandwiches for them all.  But both we're proud to call Alex and Jina  their special little girls, and that was worth the extra sandwich crusts.


	6. The Awful Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While some parents are good at keeping children safe, sometimes it takes an injury for a child to learn a lesson...and it's these times that it can really scare a parent.

Felix was loving Jina more and more.  He still loved Alex, but he explained it was because Jina was a baby and he kind of missed it when Alex was a baby herself.  “But Jee-nah don’t talk or walk!  I do!” Alex argued

“I know, but you were just cute as a baby with your curly hair and babbling.  Jina is actually more quiet than you, so I’m teaching her how to babble.  Want to help?” Felix asked

“No thanks.  Daddy is coming back wif my new woller skates.  He gonna teach me to woller skate.” Alex said, looking out the window

Locus came back awhile later with Alex’s custom ordered roller skates.  She had asked for orange skates with a green bolt down the middle.  “Now you can teach me to woller skate!” she squealed excitedly

“...Maybe later, sweetheart.  Daddy needs to lie down and have quiet time.” Locus sighed, taking off his coat and shoes

“Why?  You pwomised!” Alex whined

“Daddy has a really bad headache.  I promise we’ll go roller skating later when I feel better.” Locus explained tiredly, “Papa is in charge of you both, so listen to what he says.”

“..okay.” Alex said, grumpily

So for an hour, Alex, Felix, and Jina sat in the living room.  Felix was cooing and playing with Jina while Alex tried to keep herself distracted, but she was impatient.  She could’ve asked one of her uncles, but they all went out to do different things like shop for groceries and power tools.  So Alex was stuck with Papa and Jina.  “Papa, will you teach me to woller skate?” Alex begged

Felix looked up from his spot on the floor with Jina.  “Well...okay.  But you have to listen to what I say, okay?” Felix agreed

“Okay!” Alex beamed

“Then go get your things while I get Jina’s snuggly.” Felix grinned, picking up Jina from the floor

Alex ran out and came back with her helmet and knee pads.  Felix strapped Jina into her snuggly and was about to help Alex put her roller skates on when he stopped suddenly.  “...We’ll have to hold on for five minutes.  Somebody needs to be changed...” Felix said, taking Jina out of the snuggly

“Papa, I wanna wear my new skates now!” Alex complained

“No, you have to wait five minutes while I’m changing Jina.  Then we’ll go outside and put your roller skates on.  In the mean time, leave your skates in the box and play with your toys.  I’ll be right back, I promise.” Felix instructed, leaving Alex in the living room

“Okay...” Alex sighed, pulling out her favorite doll

Felix then went upstairs to Jina’s nursery to get Jina changed.  After Jina was changed and freshened up with a bit with baby powder, Felix took Jina and returned downstairs to the living room.  “Alex, we can go outside and-Alex?”

Alex wasn’t in the living room and her roller skates weren’t in the box.  “Alex?!” Felix called, walking down the hallway with Jina at a frantic pace, “Please answer!!”

Locus was walking down the stairs, rubbing his temples in soft circles.  “What’s going on?” he mumbled

“Alex isn’t in the living room like she was supposed to be!  Her roller skates are not in the box like I told to her to leave them in as well!” Felix explained, searching the kitchen

Locus when from drowsy to wide awake and alert.  “You were supposed to be watching Alex as well as taking care of Jina!” Locus snapped

“I was taking care of both of them!  I told Alex I would be back in five minutes because Jina needed to be changed!  I told her to stay in the living room and play with her toys!”  Felix argued, “I’m really freaking out because she was trying to put on her skates and-”

The worst sound a parent could ever hear was the sound of their kid screaming bloody murder.  Locus and Felix rushed to where the screaming was coming from and stopped in horror.  “ALEX!!” Locus shrieked

Alex had put on her skates and went outside to the backyard.  She had fallen off the back deck, and wasn’t moving at all.  The worst part was seeing her leg.  It was not sitting right and was bent at a funny angle.  Alex was still conscious because now she was crying hysterically.  “DADDY!!” Alex shrieked, “PAPA!!”

The loud noise and chaos made Jina wail and cry as well.  Felix tried to calm down his infant daughter while not trying to have a full out panic attack.  Locus ran down and picked up Alex.  “Where does it hurt?” he asked, in a soft voice

“M-My leg, daddy!” Alex bawled, “I-It weally hurts daddy!!  Make it stop!!”

“Baby, calm down.  I need to take you to the hospital so Dr. Grey can look at it.” He explained, “Papa and Jina will be right with us, so you won’t be scared.”

Twenty minutes later, the odd family of four were sitting in the emergency room, waiting for x-rays and Dr. Grey.  Jina was excited, sort of, to be in a new place.  She also kind of hated it because it was loud and noisy.  Felix put her baby earmuffs on to cancel out the noise, leaving Jina happy as a clam.  Alex was sniffling and holding onto Locus as much as possible.

Locus wanted to know what really happened that would get his three year old injured, so he finally asked what was on his mind.  “Alex, how did you fall off the deck?” he asked

Alex looked up and Locus saw fear in her eyes.  He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Alex.  “I...put on my skates...when I wasn’t ‘sposed to...and they wolled me off...I didn’t wisten to papa...”

“Why did you not listen to papa?  He told you he was gone for five minutes...I would say this requires some punishment, but I think your injury is punishment enough.” Locus scolded

Dr. Grey entered the room with the x-rays in hand.  “Well, your daughter has a fractured leg and will need to be in a cast from her knee to her toes.  I recommend Alex be in a cast for about three weeks, just so everything is healed properly.” Dr. Grey announced, a bit too cheerfully

“I don’t wanna be in a cast!!” Alex bawled, “Daddy, don’t make me!!”

“I’m sorry, Alex.  The cast will make your leg feel better.” Locus murmured, “It won’t hurt a bit and you can pick whatever colour you want.”

“...Can I have green?” Alex sniffled

“Of course you can.” Locus agreed

“Speaking of which, do you two wish to get Jina’s booster shots done?  The lady is still here.”  Dr. Grey asked, “She only needs two done, and she’ll be completely covered.”

Ten minutes later, Felix was busy soothing the cries of his infant daughter.  “It’s okay, Jina darling.” He cooed, “It was only two shots.  You’ll live, I promise.”

Meanwhile, Locus was talking Alex through the casting process.  “See? That wasn’t so horrible.” He explained, helping Alex out with her crutches

“I don’t wike cwun-chees!” Alex whined

“Crutches, Alex.  And they’re for helping you walk and staying off your foot.” Locus replied

Locus then firmly grabbed Alex and led her to a quiet hallway.  “Don’t think you’re getting away scot-free.  I want you to apologize to papa for disobeying.  Papa was really scared and thought your injury was his fault.” He instructed

“...Yes, daddy.” Alex murmured

Alex limped over to where Felix was sitting with Jina.  “Papa...I has to tell you something.” Alex said, nervously

Felix looked at Alex as he handed Jina off to Locus.  Alex tried her hardest to be brave, but her papa’s stare was enough for her to burst into tears.  “...I’m sowwy, papa!!” Alex bawled, “I’m sowwy I didn’t wisten!!  Don’t be mad at me!!”

Felix’s look softened as he picked up and settled Alex onto his lap.  “My Sweet Pea, I will never be mad at you.  But you did hurt my feelings today, and that’s not okay.  You could’ve gotten more than a broken leg, and that scares me.  You made me feel like I wasn’t a good papa, in which most cases I am.” Felix explained

“Now you take my skates away and I’ll never ever get to use them, ‘cause I was such a bad girl!” Alex sobbed

“Well, we will have to take them away, but only until your leg heals properly.” Felix cooed, wiping Alex’s tears away, “Once you’re all better, I promise I’ll give them back to you.”

"You pwomise?" Alex sniffled 

"I promise." Felix smiled

When they got home, Alex was settled on the couch with her leg elevated with a pillow.  Everyone signed her cast and helped Alex out as best as they could.  Locus drew an X I her cast as his signature while Felix wrote a special message so everyone knew what happened.  "Papa is the best.  Next time I'll listen to what he says."


	7. Auntie Carolina to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina thinks she's a nobody to Alex. But when faced with a critical situation, can she step up and prove herself worthy of being an aunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually quite a long chapter to write. We needed some more serious drama in this universe. Besides, it gets back to fluffy and humour towards the end. This is set after Alex's leg is completely healed.

Agent Carolina had fought in a war, she only knew how to fight and to kill.  She was at the top, always working so hard to be the ultimate killing machine, she forgot how human she really was.  Now that everyone was out of the war, Carolina found it difficult going back to civilization.  Being back on the Earth was unsettling enough, but now there were children around. 

Carolina looked up from her novel and frowned in jealousy.  Locus was picking up Jina and swinging her around, chuckling in amusement as Jina giggled and babbled.  Felix was sitting on the opposite couch, reading _Beauty and the Beast_ for the hundredth time to Alex.  She wasn’t jealous at the fact that the two mercenaries were allowed to walk around free, but more at the fact that the two took such good care of their daughters.

The Director never saw Carolina as his daughter after his wife died.  He saw her as only a weapon.  A weapon that had potential to be lethal and dangerous if trained correctly.  She was trained so early to be a killer, that Carolina felt like she had been cheated out of her childhood.  Jina and Alex?  They could take all the time they needed to grow up, and not ever worry about fighting a war.

“ _The people rejoiced, for the spell was finally broken and all who were objects were human again.  Belle and her prince were soon married, and all was well.  Who would’ve known, that these two, were known only as Beauty and the Beast?”_ Felix concluded, closing the book softly.

“Yay!” Alex grinned, “Thank you, papa!  Can you read me another?”

“Well...Alright.” Felix agreed

Alex smiled and pulled out another book, _Sleeping Beauty_.  Felix readjusted himself and opened the new book.  “ _Long ago, in a faraway land, lived a King and his fair Queen.  For many years they had longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted.  A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora...”_

Carolina tried to focus on reading her own novel, but couldn’t help but listen in on the story taking place.  Alex looked over at Carolina and studied her.  Carolina looked up from her book and saw Alex studying her.  She looked like she was taking note of Carolina’s behavior and mental pattern.

Carolina then actually began ignoring everyone after that.  When Locus went upstairs to put Jina down for her nap and Felix left to take a call, Alex and Carolina were left alone together.  “Auntie ‘Wina.  Why are you so mad?” Alex asked

Carolina, for once, couldn’t respond.  “I’m not mad.  Just...frustrated.” she answered

Alex seemed to be content enough to this and pulled out another book to look at the pictures.  “...Auntie ‘Wina, will you wead to me?” Alex asked

“Well-”

“Carolina!  Can you come here?” Wash called

Carolina gave Alex a sympathy stare before going off to find Wash.  Locus and Felix needed to pick up some stuff and wanted someone to watch over their daughters.  So they picked Wash, Carolina, and Sarge.  Wash because he was actually quite decent with children, Sarge because he had a soft spot for Alex, and Carolina because she was fast enough to catch children.  The rest of the Reds and Blues went off grocery shopping.

The remainder decided to hang out in the backyard because the sun was out and there was no point in staying inside.  Alex was kicking around a soccer while Sarge was fixing the lawn mower.  Wash was watching over Jina as she had her nap on a blanket in the shade and Carolina was on her data pad.  Everything was alright for the time being.  “Auntie Wina, is it snack time?” Alex called, “I’m hungry!”

Carolina looked up and checked the time.  It was definitely Alex’s snack time and it was time for Jina’s bottle.  “...I’ll go make snack for you.” Carolina said, slowly getting up, “Just stay in the yard where Wash can see you.”

A few minutes later, Church popped up as Carolina was slicing carrots.  “I know you’re growing fond of those two, just admit it.” He sighed

“Well, they’re little girls.  How could anyone not?” Carolina sighed, choosing to end the conversation

“Well, keep denying.  See how that works out.” Church snorted, logging out

Once snack was made and Jna’s bottle was made, Carolina brought everything outside.  “Alex, snack time!” Carolina called, setting the snack down on the table.

“I thought she went inside with you.” Wash said, picking up the baby bottle for Jina.

“No, she didn’t follow me.” Carolina asked, “Is she not with you guys??”

“She was tryin’ to play in the front yard, but I kept tellin’ her no.” Sarge explained, “Try there, I’ll check the rest of the back to see if she’s hidin.”

“I’ll check inside.” Wash offered, “Maybe she’s in the living room with her toys-”

Carolina suddenly heard a child’s scream, Alex’s scream.  Sarge and Wash turned their heads, also hearing the commotion.  “Sarge, call for help!  Wash, protect Jina!” she instructed.  

Wash and Sarge quickly ran inside while Carolina bolted as fast as she could towards the front where Alex’s screaming was heard.  When she got to the front, she saw a stranger try and get Alex into a van.  The guy turned around and Carolina realized that he was three times bigger than her and most of the other Reds and Blues. 

The man then pulled out a pistol and pressed it against Alex’s head.  “One wrong move, and she dies!!” the guy yelled, “I’ve had my eye on her for weeks, and I’m not leaving without her!”

“Why do you want her anyway?!” Carolina demanded, “She’s just a little girl!”

“Those fucking mercenaries are gonna pay me what they owe.  They promised me the paycheck of a lifetime and I never got it!!” the man seethed, “I lost everything, so they can lose everything, starting with the life of this kid in exchange for what I lost!”

“Really?!  You’re planning to kill an innocent little girl because your life went to hell?!”  Carolina exclaimed, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I suffered for what they did to me!  Now I can make everyone, including you, suffer!  But if they want to ever see their little girl again, they have to pay what they owe to me!!” the man threatened

Alex was surprisingly quiet, her eyes were wide in fear, but she still remained quiet. “Epsilon!” Carolina whispered, “Help me out!”

Church suddenly appeared, taking a quick scan of the situation.  “Okay Carolina, I’ll set up a distraction.  Take out his knee when he’s occupied and get Alex out of there.” He instructed

Epsilon then provided a big flash, causing the guy to blink in confusion.  Without another second, Carolina ran and decked the guy in the nose, causing him to drop Alex.  Carolina then quickly picked up the three year old and bolted away as far as she could get them.  Unfortunately, the guy followed them into the back yard and fired his pistol at Carolina’s leg.

Carolina yelled out in pain and collapsed to the ground, clutching onto Alex.  The guy stood over Carolina and tried to take Alex out of her hands before being knocked out by Sarge.  “Dirtbag pervert.  Tryin’ to take such an innocent lil gal.” he grumbled, looking over his shotgun

Ten minutes later, the police had the man in custody and Carolina and Alex were sitting in the ER, seeing if there were any further injuries and receiving final checkups.  “It’s fine.  I’ve gotten worse injuries when being a freelancer.” Carolina reassured Wash and Felix as her leg was getting stitched up.

“Well, yeah.  I did give you a good scar from our... time on Chorus.” Felix admitted, clearly not fond of the memories

In the next room, Locus was with Alex, making sure she wasn’t traumatized.  “Auntie Wina wescued me!!  She was very bwave and Eppy helped too!” she said, “Unca Sahge also gave the big meany a good whack.”

“Yes, very good thinking Sergeant.” Locus agreed, “At least my baby is alright.”  Sarge looked mighty pleased with himself, before proceeding to shoo everyone else away into the waiting room. 

Locus embraced Alex as tightly as he could.  Alex’s face dropped as she hugged Locus tighter.  “But daddy... I was also weally scared.” Alex murmured

“It’s okay, Alex.” He murmured, “I was scared too.  I was scared you might be taken away from me.  I’ve lost too many people already, and I don’t want to lose another.”

“But daddy, I wasn’t.  Auntie Wina saved me!  She’s my hero!!” Alex perked up, “I wanna be wike her!”

Carolina couldn’t help but smile in content as she overheard their conversation.  “She reminds me of myself, when I thought my mom was a hero.” She spoke as Church appeared in front of her

“Well, that’s something to be proud of.” Church smiled, “Although your mom proved to be a scary lady when messed with.”

“Well, I think that’s genetics.”

When everything was calm and Carolina’s leg was stitched up properly, both were allowed to go home. But there was one thing that had everyone perplexed.  “Sir... why do you still have your shotgun?” Simmons asked, as everyone left the hospital, “There’s no bullets for it, so why hang on to it?”

“Always be prepared, Private Simmons.” Sarge declared, “Never know when you might need a good whacking stick, especially someone like that good for nothing-”

"Dirtbag?" Alex finished

Sarge looked at Alex before letting out a chuckle.  "Well there, little one.  We might just make a red outta you yet!" he beamed, patting Alex on the head

Felix looked at Locus before sighing out, "I was worried that she would be traumatized.  Now I'm worried that she'll a member of the Red Team!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a red, alright! I don't think Felix likes that.


	8. Christmas Comes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Christmas... 2.0!

“Well, it’s that freaking time of the year again!” Felix sighed, “Christmas is once again upon us, and I absolutely loathe it!  Presents for me, my kids and partner?  Oh yes!  The Christmas mayhem?  Nope, that’s a _you_ problem!”

“Yay!!  Pwesents and snowmen!!” Alex cheered

“Well, I’ve already picked out a couple of their presents.  So Locus, my dear, you can get the rest.” Felix pointed out

“How unfortunate.” Locus sighed

“I wonder if Sandy Cwaus will give me a Wuby Wose dolly.” Alex said, “Dat’s all I want.”

“Keep wishing and believing, my dear.  It might come true.” Felix grinned, winking at Locus

Well, since it was a couple years later, Felix decided to try getting Alex’s picture taken with Santa again.  He wanted to try Jina as well, his reasoning was because that Jina wouldn’t put much of a fuss since she was a quiet baby.  Alex however, was having none of it.  So instead of convincing her or bribing her, Felix was just going to make Alex like it.

“I don’t wanna sit on Sandy Cwaus’ lap!” she scowled, as Felix fixed her up while guiding her to the Santa display

“Now Alex, you will behave yourself.  You promised me that you wouldn’t fight with anyone, especially since the Dr. Grey Incident with the flu shot!” Felix warned, “It’s just one picture.  It won’t kill you, I promise.”

“Papa, you pwomised that there would be no more foo shots!  You wyer!!” Alex grumbled

“Lie detector, hand on the Bible, gun to my forehead, I’m not lying this time.  Now, you will go first and behave, or you will sit in the naughty chair and not watch Ninjago.” Felix stated

Alex went up to the Santa and let him pick her up, all while giving Felix a sour look.  “Why the long face there, darling?” Santa asked, “Did you not want to tell me what you want for Christmas?”

“Papa told me to behave.” She grumbled, “Or he told me I would go to timeout.”

“Oh, sweet child.  Better listen to your papa.  Now what would you like for Christmas?” Santa asked

“I want dis new Wuby Wose dolly.  She’s bwave and pwetty and kicks butt!” Alex answered

“Well, alright.  I’ll see what I can do.” The Santa laughed, “Merry Christmas, my dear.  Oddly enough, I think I know you.”

Alex beamed as she was handed a candy cane after the picture was taken.  “Papa, I gots a candy cane, Sandy was gonna get me a Wuby Rose dolly, and he said he knew me!” Alex exclaimed as she ran back to Felix

Jina was then gently handed over to an elf who placed her on Santa Claus’ lap.  “Well hello, little one.  Aren’t you a darling.” The Santa chuckled

Being a curious baby, Jina accidently pulled on the Santa’s beard and ripped it off.  There was five seconds of pure dread as Jina’s eyes widened in fear at the strange man that was certainly not Santa Claus.  “...Is dat Sandy Cwaus a big fat phony?” Alex asked out loud, looking shocked

“Oh no, not again!” Felix sighed in frustration as Jina began to cry in fear of being on a stranger’s lap

“You big, bug-eyed, bully, you!” Alex growled, “You bettah say sowwy to my baby sissy foh making her cry!”

“Alex, don’t call Santa names.” Felix warned, “Jina is scared of him, let him explain-”

“No wonder you look so familiar!  You’re that rotten kid whose father broke my nose!” Santa yelled, “Why the hell did you come back?!  With another bloody brat?!”

Okay, that was not necessary.  Felix stormed over and picked Jina up off the mean Santa’s lap.  “Do. Not.  Call my daughter a rotten child.  That was my partner’s fault, not hers.” Felix snarled, “And my darling Jina is not a brat!”

“Yeah! TAKE DIS YOU DIRTBAG!” Alex yelled, front kicking the fat man right in the...no-no area.

Well, the fat man shrieked in pain and rolled on the floor in pain.  No one was really sure what to do, so they kind of backed away from the Santa display.  Felix, was so confused, he just turned around and walked away with his daughters in tow. 

“...Alex, have you been spending time with Uncle Sarge?” Felix asked, walking out of the department store.

“Yeah, why?” Alex nodded

“...No reason, no reason at all.”

So the new tradition around the home is to watch _Home Alone_ on Christmas Eve.  So, clad in tacky Christmas sweaters, everyone was watching said movie.  “Keep da change, ya fifthy animal.” Alex recited

Locus gave Felix a dirty look, which made Felix raise his hands.  “Not me, I swear.” Felix explained, “Ask Sarge, he also taught her big, bug-eyed bully.”

Locus immediately proceeded to face-palm himself in utter disappointment.  “This is what we’re trying to avoid.  Such unnecessary insults to others.  There must have been somewhere where we went wrong.” He moaned

“It’s called Leaving Alex with Sarge.” Felix retorted

“You two just love to ham things up, don’t you?” Wash smirked

“Well, there’s nothing else to do.” Felix sighed, cradling a sleeping Jina, “We are so bored.”

The odd family of four didn’t want to sleep in their own beds, so they all piled onto Locus and Felix’s bed and slept like a bunch of sardines.  Jina and Alex slept between Locus and Felix, making it an oddly shaped cocoon.  “Note to self, never do that again.” Felix mumbled as the duo stretched out their muscles while Alex jumped on the bed the next morning.

The presents were interesting; Sarge got **another** shotgun, Tucker got some new games, Lopez got a new wrench set, Carolina received the first three seasons of _Game of Thrones_ , Wash got another cat (making it Christmas kitty number 2 and named it Wade Whiskers), Caboose got colouring books for adults, Simmons got a state of the art laptop, Grif got more Oreos and Netflix cards, and Donut got a brand new cheese knife set.

Locus went out of his way to find a katana for Felix, imported from Japan.  Felix found special night vision goggles for Locus if he chose to practice at night.  Then it was the girl’s turn.  Alex opened up her present and shrieked in delight.

“I gots a Wuby Wose dolly!” Alex squealed, picking up the doll, “She’s veh-wee pwetty!  Tank you, Santa Cwaus!”

Jina, help from Felix, opened up her present and got a Yang dolly.  Jina didn’t look so happy when she saw the Yang doll, but she took immediate interest in the Ruby doll.  While Alex was opening a gift from Locus, Jina crawled over to Alex’s spot and picked up the Ruby doll.  She scooted back over to Felix and held it up.  She babbled happily, hugging the red character

Felix sighed and pried the doll away from Jina.  Jina began to cry and throw a baby tantrum.  “My darling, you can’t have the Ruby doll.  That’s Alex’s doll, you got this pretty Yang doll.” He explained, holding out the yellow doll to Jina.

Jina pushed the Yang doll away and began to bawl her little heart out.  She didn’t want the yellow dolly, she wanted the red dolly.  Alex looked up and frowned, feeling so sad for her baby sister.  Alex looked at the Yang doll and the Ruby before getting up from her spot.  “Jina, you are my baby sissy.  So you can have Wuby, because she’s the baby sissy too!  I can has Yang because she’s the big sissy like me.” Alex explained, handing the Ruby doll to Jina.

Jina stopped crying and quietly hugged the Ruby doll.  Alex smiled and grabbed some Kleenexes from the table.  “Ah...weh.” Jina whimpered, as Alex wiped her baby sister’s tears away

The room went quiet for five seconds.  “...Not only is it Jina’s first Christmas... but her first word is Alex??” Felix gasped

“Aww, that’s going in the photo album.” Donut grinned, taking a picture of the two girls.

“Good job, Donut.  Making sure we have pictures even if they’re not our kids.” Grif mock-saluted

“God, I hope not.” Tucker laughed

Everyone burst out laughing at that.  Jina immediately began smiling again and hugged Ruby Rose as tightly as she could.  Alex smiled to herself and picked up the Yang doll.  “I’m pleased, my dear.  You did a very grown up thing.” Locus chuckled

“Well, it is Kwiss-mass.  You has to share today.” Alex replied, “Anyway, I can gets a Wuby dolly foh my birthdayfrom you an' papa. So I still get what I want.”

“...Ohhh, she got you wrapped around her little finger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she is definitely getting sassy. That is 100% from Felix too. Also Felix is liar, she did learn big, bug-eyed bully from him!


	9. Getting the Ickies

Locus was always on top of things.  Pay the bills on time?  Check.  Have Jina’s bottles prepared for the day?  Check.  Make sure the bedrooms were organized?  Check.  Make sure Felix did his chores and paid his bills?  Check.  Make sure Alex and Jina had their shots from any illnesses?  Double check.  So having one of their daughter’s fall ill put Locus in a frenzy.

Alex never got severely sick.  Sometimes she would get stomach aches and have to stay in bed for half a day, but nothing too serious.  So witnessing Alex being severely sick was not only scary but also heart-breaking.

Locus and Felix were asleep like they usually were.  Felix was asleep, but not curled into Locus.  Due to losing a coin toss, Felix fell asleep sitting as he was giving Jina her night time meal.  Jina wasn’t complaining, as she fell asleep while eating as well.  No one was awake and the rest of the house was still.  Then the crying happened.

Felix jerked as he immediately woke up, making Jina wake up as well.  “Locus, wake up!” Felix blurted out

Locus sat up, wide eyed and alert.  He practically leaped out of bed and grabbed his housecoat.  Knowing the crying was from Alex, Locus sprinted down the hall to the toddler’s room.  He stopped once he reached the door and gently opened it.  Alex was standing in her room, pajamas covered in vomit and crying hysterically.

“Daddy, I throwed up!” Alex bawled, “An’ my tummy weally hurts!”

Locus felt Alex’s forehead, frowning that it was warm to the touch.  “You’re fevered.  Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, guiding the toddler to the bathroom

A warm bath and new set of pajamas later, Alex was still complaining of an upset stomach.  Locus gave her some Gravol before setting up a cot next to the bathroom.  “If you have to throw up, the bathroom is right here.” Locus whispered, “I’ll check on you later.”

Locus was quite worried, both him and Felix were leaving on a trip the next morning.  Since they weren’t really good at civilian jobs they decided to resort back to their old careers, which were bounty hunters.  They had a contract on a criminal syndicate boss that was highly wanted in the state of Washington.  They also didn’t feel like telling their kid they were chasing down a bad guy, so they lied and said they were going on a business trip.

Locus was genuinely bothered by this as went back to his own room.  Jina was back having her night time meal.  Felix looked up and gave Locus a questioning look, knowing something was bothering the older man.  “Felix, maybe we should postpone this mission.  Alex is really sick, and she needs someone to take care of her.” Locus said

“Locus, if we stay home, we might lose our target and the bounty.  No bounty, no way to pay for stuff.” Felix sighed, “Look, unlike the last time we left Alex with the Simulation troopers, Carolina and Wash are here.  Wash is good with Jina and Carolina knows how to run the household.  They’ll be alright, even if one of them is sick.”

So the mercs had no other choice but to leave the next morning.  “Locus, I promise Alex is in good hands.” Carolina encouraged, “Donut knows what foods to prepare for upset stomachs and I’ll send the boys to the store for more children’s medicine.”

"See?  She'll be alright.  We'll be back in next week or so."  Felix reassured, "By then, she'll be all better." 

Locus gave his partner a mean glare.  He then turned to Alex, who was resting on the couch with blankets and a bucket next to her.  "You're just sick.  You'll be fine without me." Locus murmured, "I'll be home as soon as we're done."

"OK. Bye, daddy." Alex mumbled, sleepily

 

Alex didn't get much sleep after her dad's left, more leaning over and throwing up.  By evening, she was finally able to keep down a small amount of soup and water.  The poor toddler then slept until noon the next day.  Carolina prepared some soup for when she woke up.  “Well hello, Alex.” Carolina greeted, as she walked into the living room, "Are you feeling better?"

Alex was sitting up on the couch, scratching her arms.  Carolina just about dropped the small bowl of soup seeing Alex’s face covered in red rashes.  “Auntie, I gots wed dots on me!” Alex complained, “And they’re very itchy.”

“...I’ll call Doctor Grey.  I think you have the chicken pox.” Carolina said, going wide eyed

Ten minutes later, Dr. Grey was examining Alex.  “Well, your assumption was correct.  Alex has a mild case of the chicken pox.  Now, as long as she isn’t with others who haven’t experienced chicken pox, she’ll be alright.” Dr. Grey grinned, “Treatments are cool baths and lots of calamine lotion.  The rashes will clear up in a week.”

First order of business was to find lots of calamine lotion and find a temporary haven for Alex, who was really contagious at this point.  They decided to keep her in the living room and have only those who had chicken pox be anywhere near her.  "Carolina, have you had chicken pox before?" Wash asked

"No, but I'll be fine." Carolina smirked

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure.  Chicken pox are really contagious." Wash reminded, "Me and Donut will be fine taking care of Alex."

"Nah, I got this.  It's only Alex." Carolina shrugged, turning to the boys.

"You boys have to buy some more calamine lotion and buy some nice bubble bath." she ordered, "That's what you guys get to do tomorrow."

Grif tried to whine and protest, but the look on Carolina's face was enough to keep his mouth shut.  "S-Sure.  We're up to the task, right guys?" Simmons gulped

"Totally." Grif replied, with hints of sarcasm in his voice

If things were not shaping up to be good at this point, Jina began to feel sick a day later.  She was constantly spitting up and crying from an upset stomach along with a high fever.  Wash gave Dr. Grey a call and was told to give her infant medicine and put a cool compress on her head.  The boys had returned from the store where they had calamine lotion and eucalyptus bubble bath.  “Back to the store, boys.” Carolina sighed, not even looking up from the makeshift crib for Jina, “We need medicine for the baby.”

Simmons sighed and put down his bags to go start up the car again. Wash grabbed a pen and paper and joined Simmons.  They came back twenty minutes later and began treating Jina as well as Alex and her itchy spots.  Alex didn't mind.  The past few days were boring, but she liked the attention.  Except the calamine lotion, she just hated that.

“These dots are itchy!  An' this stuff smells funny.” Alex grumbled, as Carolina put lotion all over her hands, feet, and stomach.

It was the fourth day of Alex having the chicken pox, and they seemed to be bugging her more and more.  “Well, they kind of do that.” Carolina agreed, “But they’ll be gone in a couple of days and you won’t have to worry about them.  And, we won't need to put lotion on you.”

"Well, okay.  At least I gets to wear my jammies all day." Alex grinned

“Guys?” Simmons called, nervously, “We have a problem.”

Jina was whining and squirming from the itchiness of the red rashes on her infant body.  “I’m sorry, Jina darling, I know it’s itchy.  We’ll get some lotion on you and it won’t be as itchy.” Wash murmured, trying to sooth the sick baby

Carolina and Alex ran downstairs to the “quarantine” area and peered in.  “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Carolina moaned, realizing that Jina caught the chicken pox

“Me an’ sissy are the same!!” Alex squealed, “We gets cold baths an’ smelly stuff on us!”

Carolina was feeling a bit feverish a couple days later, but passed it off as exhaustion from caring for two sick girls.  But the next morning, it proved to be more than just exhaustion.  Carolina walked downstairs, just barely awake.  The guys were in the kitchen, getting breakfast on the table.  “Morning boys.” She greeted, tiredly

Donut let out a giant shriek, which managed to break a pitcher full of water.  Simmons poured tea onto the floor, Grif dropped a plate full of toast, Sarge cocked his shotgun, Wash knocked over Jina’s bottle with milk spilling onto the table, Tucker spewed out his coffee, and Caboose jumped up and sent his cereal flying into the wall.  “...What’s wrong with me?” Carolina sighed, not surprised by the chain of events

“You... have chicken pox.” Wash said bluntly

Carolina walked over to the window and saw spots on her reflection.  “...Well, I wasn’t expecting that...I’ll go join the girls.” She sighed, leaving the dining room

Days passed for our mercenaries, and they finally were able to return home.  Their target was tracked down and taken out, and they got the bounty of a lifetime.  "This is perfect." Felix chuckled, "We have enough funds to last us awhile, even with our girls."

Locus was still very much worried about Alex.  "We left our little girl sick.  How could we do that?" he muttered, "We're awful parents."

"We are not!  We will make it up to her and Jina, just relax." Felix shushed, stopping the car in the driveway

Locus chose to stay silent, knowing whatever argument he came up with, Felix would shut him down.  Probably for his own good too.  Both got out and headed inside.  "Hello!  We're home!" Felix called, in his charismatic voice

"We're in the living room!" Wash called, sounding tired 

Looking at each other with confusion, both walked down the hall to the living area.  "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!" Felix screeched

Locus’ eyes widened in horror to find not only Alex and Jina covered in red spots, but also Sarge, Simmons, Carolina, and Tucker.  “How have you guys never had the chicken pox?” Wash asked as he brought out calamine lotion for everyone

“Well, we didn’t.” Tucker reasoned, “When you’re fighting a war and breathing filtered air, chicken pox isn’t a thing to be worried about.”

“Simmons, pass the lotion.  Double time, private!” Sarge thundered, “These rashes are worse than Grif tryin’ to mow the lawn.”

“Sorry sir, but I need some too!” Simmons squeaked, passing the lotion on

“Just avoid them, unless you’ve already had the chicken pox.” Wash warned

Locus nodded his head, remembering when he had the chicken pox as a child.  Felix shuddered, also having a similar memory.  “My poor babies, they have the ickies and the chicken pox.” Felix cooed, cradling Jina

“Yeah, we need to have cold baths an’ have smelly stuff put on us.” Alex babbled, “an’ auntie and Unca Tucker, Sahge, an’ Sinnymons!”

“Simmons, Alex.”

It took a week for the chicken pox to go away.  The next seven days were full of cold baths, lotion, and lots and lots of snuggles.  


	10. Princess Makeover Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my computer crashed. And I was just about finished this chapter. I was so upset that I kind of put this on the back-burner for a while. Now that my computer is fixed, I've been trying to get things together and finish this segment, as I have also been planning the next segment.

Locus was exhausted.  Normally, Locus was able to keep up with his daughters with finesse.  But lately, it was becoming a bit much.  While everyone else was enjoying the bright sunshine and war air, Locus tiredly stumbled into the living room.  He flopped over onto the couch and almost fell asleep.  Almost.

Alex ran into the living room with a makeup kit in her hand.  “Daddy, wanna pwetty pwincess makeover?” she asked nicely

“Not now, Alex.” Locus mumbled, “Daddy wants a nap.  You can give me one later.”

“Oh, okay.” Alex nodded, putting her makeup kit into the corner

Soon, Locus was snoring softly, while Alex was going back and forth with her crowns and princess costumes.  Alex soon had her rainbow hairclips, princess crowns, fairy and princess costumes, sparkly nail polishes, and her makeup kit.  “Now I gots everything I need!” she grinned, “I gots my beauty store, an’ now I need someone to give a makeover.”

Alex looked at her little makeup kit and many little crowns.  Then she looked over at her sleeping dad.  She smiled brightly and grabbed what she needed.  “Daddy will be the most pwettiest pwincess ever!” she whispered

Locus woke up some time later.  Knowing he would definitely need coffee.  He sat up on the couch and stretching his aching muscles.  He then got up from his place on the couch and went to the kitchen to see if anyone was nice enough to make coffee.

Felix was in the kitchen, trying to give Jina some apple sauce.  Unlike Alex in her baby stage, Jina ate whatever she was fed.  Unfortunately, she was lactose intolerant.  For the first few months, she was completely unaffected until now.  If she was even given milk, she would have terrible gas.  And trust Felix, baby farts are the worst.  So instead of her first food being yogurt, it was apple sauce.

Jina was babbling while eating some apple when she grinned at the sight of Locus. “D-D-D-Da!” she blubbered out, apple sauce dribbling down her chin.

Felix cleaned up Jina’s face from the sauce.  He then turned and greeted his partner before doing a double take.  There was a solid ten seconds before Felix burst out laughing at the sight of his partner.  Locus grew confused and concerned about his partner as he continued to laugh for thirty seconds.  “L-Locus?” Felix asked, trying to compose himself

“What now?” Locus grumbled

“N-Nothing.  I-I was j-just wondering if you c-could show me how to m-make me look like y-y-you!” Felix stuttered out, tears forming in his eyes

“...Why?”

“Y-you just look so f-f-f-fabulous, that’s all!” Felix squeaked out before bursting out laughing again

Locus looked at his partner quizzically before rushing to the hallway bathroom with Felix and Jina right behind him.  Locus’ eyes widened in horror, realizing what he looked like.  There were pink butterfly clips and a pink tiara in his hair.  His nails were painted hot pink.  He had on blue eye shadow, pink blush and sparkly pink lip gloss on.  Honestly, Locus looked like a he went through a Barbie nightmare.  “What the...FELIX!!  ALEX!!” Locus roared, making the whole house shake

“I had nothing to do with it!  But I wish I did!” Felix pointed out, still laughing

“Do you wike it, daddy?” Alex beamed, peering into the bathroom, “It was a suh-pwise foh you!  Now you look weally pwetty!”

“Alex...You should have asked first.” Locus tried to scold, but came out as more whiny

“Don’t worry, daddy.  Papa’s getting a makeover too!” she smiled

Felix stopped laughing and paled in fear.  “...And I’m gone!  Bye-bye!” Felix said, running away with Jina

Of course, Felix wasn’t getting out of getting a makeover from Alex, so there he sat.  Clad with orange eye shadow and black lipstick.  “Papa shouldn’t wear black!” Alex commented as Felix fixed his lips.

“My Sweet Pea, papa likes this colour.  It makes me look so sassy and gorgeous.  And who is the most gorgeous person you know?” Felix asked

“You is!” Alex replied, giving Felix a toothy grin

“Of course I am, darling.” Felix scoffed

“What in Sam hell is going on here?!” a voice asked

Sarge walked in and did a double take as he saw Felix wearing makeup.  “Unca Sahge!  You look like you need a makeover!” Alex called out

So there Sarge sat, lips covered in purple gloss, eyes with yellow eye shadow, wearing fairy wings and holding a wand.  “Remember men, this is for the lil’ gal.  Don’t upset her!” he growled, pointing his wand at Simmons, Grif, and Donut

“B-But sir, we look completely stupid!!” Simmons squeaked, nails painted a sparkly red and wearing red lipstick and pink hair clips in his hair

“Oh, who cares?  She’s three!!” Grif snorted, wearing purple lipstick, green eye shadow, and having a _Frozen_ crown on his head

“Yeah, she’ll go so far!” Donut beamed, wearing pink lipstick, blush, and eye shadow.

Wash walked into the living room where the red team was at and went wide eyed, seeing the four men made over so horrendously.  “I should be scared and might hide if that’s the case.” He said, backing away

“Wash, you know that’s it’s your turn.  Don’t let down my daughter.” Felix called in a sing song voice, peering into the living room

Wash look and saw the front door and Carolina coming back with Tucker, arms full of groceries.  There was then five seconds of pure silence before all hell broke loose.  Wash sprinted as fast as he could to the front door with Felix hot on his tail.  He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, before getting tackled into the wall.  “Not quick enough, freelancer!” Felix cackled, as he dragged Wash into the dining hall where Alex’s makeovers were held.

Alex was just finishing up with Caboose, who requested only blue makeup be put on him.  “All done, Pwince Caboose!” she beamed, showing him a mirror

“I. Am. So. BLUE!  It’s amazing!!  Thank you little person!!” he cheered, hugging Alex

“Got another person who is in need of a desperate princess makeover.”

“Hi Unca Wash, you gonna look so pwetty when I’m done.” She said, grinning

By the end of the day, everyone had a beautiful princess makeover done by Alex.  Alex was so proud to make her aunts uncles, and daddies so pretty.  For the toddler’s sake, everyone played along and kept it on.  But once she was asleep, everyone spent most of their time in the bathroom, scrubbing their faces until they were red.

The next afternoon, Alex was in the middle of tea time with Donut when the doorbell rang.  Felix grinned coyly as Locus got up to answer the door.  Alex looked at Felix curiously as he motioned for her to come.

“So, for your wonderful job of giving everyone pretty princess makeovers, we have decided you can get one for yourself.” Felix grinned

A lady walked in with princess dresses, tiaras, a huge makeup palette.  Alex’s eyes widened in excitement.  “Is this the little girl I’m making over?” she asked

“Yes!  Me!” Alex squealed, jumping around

“And this little doll!” Felix piped up, holding up Jina

Jina babbled out loud in happiness, completely unaware of what was happening.  “I wanna be Belle from Beauty and the Beast!” Alex explained, as the lady set up her workplace, “And the dress has to be like hers!”

“Okay!  And the baby?” the woman grinned

“Definitely Sleeping Beauty!  She would look so cute!” Felix replied

Minutes later, Alex was twirling around in a gold dress and her hair done in soft curls.  Jina was crawling around on the floor in a pink dress and tiny tiara.  “P-p-pa!” Jina babbled, crawling over to Felix

“That’s right, Jina.  I’m Papa!” Felix cooed, picking up Jina.

Felix rocked Jina in waltz-like time, making Jina squeal and clap her chubby hands.  “My darling, would you like to waltz?” Locus asked, giving Alex a small smile

“Yeah!” Alex beamed

Locus picked up his daughter and twirled her around the room.  Their little princesses were so happy, they deserved to be.  This was the now, and they were enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Our mercs and their daughters have big adventure... at the grocery store! ...That's just a sign of pure trouble!


End file.
